


Intentional Crossing of Paths

by bookwrm130



Series: The Police Officer and The School Teacher [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Police Officer Sara Lance, School Teacher Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: She and Mark always followed the exact same route, which meant they always walked right by that park that's only a couple of blocks away from the elementary school. Today was no different, except this time she saw children lined up behind that teacher she saw. Looks like they're making their way back to school.She could see the students gathered around Ava Sharpe. If she timed this right, she should cross paths with the group right about…
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: The Police Officer and The School Teacher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Intentional Crossing of Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this AU. 
> 
> Please enjoy and stay safe everyone.

Fuck this.

Fuck this stupid sun. Fuck global warming because it shouldn't be this hot when it's still March. Fuck her sergeant who made her walk this stupid beat. Especially fuck Cooper and his racist, sexist face.

Why did she have such a short fuse?

Sara Lance did not spend the last three years of her career working towards being detective only for stupid Cooper to run his mouth, causing her to punch him in anger, and halting her progress.

She should be thankful she's only being made to do foot patrol instead of being suspended entirely. She should really thank her sergeant for that. She should, but not right this moment because she's still pissed off she had to fucking patrol again.

"Heard what you did to Cooper, Lance."

That’s Mark Perez, the sucker that she got paired with.

"What, you're gonna grill me, too?" Sara said, annoyed.

"Nah, hate that guy. Don't know why he's still on the force."

Sara chuckled. At least she's glad there's another person on her side.

"So how long do you think you'll be walking here?" Mark said while sipping on his coffee.

"I dunno, man," Sara sighed. "If I'm lucky, only a couple of weeks. If not, maybe for the rest of my career as a police officer."

"Not possible, you're Captain Lance's kid," Mark said.

"I think  _ because _ I'm 'Captain Lance's kid', I'm gonna be stuck here. Sets a precedent and all that. Besides, you know I wouldn’t use my dad’s position. Neither would he." She’ll be damned if she ever let her familial relations helped her career.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

The two continued on their patrol, chatting with the citizens they pass on the streets. Or to be more precise, Mark was being his usual charming self while Sara mostly smiled and nodded next to him. Sara's not the most sociable gal. She'd rather be documenting a crime scene or chase after a perpetrator than making nice with the citizens.

While Mark was chatting with a man complaining about something or other (she couldn't really be bothered), she scanned the area around her. Across the street, at the park, she saw a group of children, maybe about 20 or so of them, crowded around a tall, blond woman. Bringing up a mental map of the area, she remembered there was an elementary school only a couple of blocks away. The children must be from that school. She took notes of what the children look like. If she can't be at an actual crime scene, she could at least practice her observational skills. 

They seem to be around 7 years old, so first graders, she thought. They all seem to be engrossed in whatever their teacher was saying. 

Speaking of, she thought it was pretty impressive that this teacher was able to control all those children by herself. This teacher seems pretty tall, but Sara's not sure if that was just because the woman was surrounded by tinier humans. She had her hair down, fluttering slightly in the wind. She's wearing dark brown slacks and a loose, grey blouse. It also looked like she was wearing some kind of wire-rimmed glasses. She was smiling and laughing at whatever the children were saying. They're a bit too far away, but for some reason, Sara thought her laugh would sound like bells.

"Lance!" Mark's voice, however, was like the opposite of bells: loud and pierced her eardrums.

"Ah, damnit Mark, what?!" Sara said, rubbing her ear.

"What are you staring at?" Mark tried to trace Sara's line of sight.

"Nothing," Sara tried to brush him off.

"Oh, that group of kids right there?" Mark observed them for a bit. "That lady is hot."

Sara smacked him on the arm. "Calm your dick, Perez."

"Ow, jeez," Mark rubbed his arm. "My dick is perfectly calm, thank you. Can't a guy innocently comment about the attractiveness of a lady?"

"When it's you? No." Sara pulled at his sleeve away from the park. "Come on, let's get this patrol over with."

* * *

It's been a week since she started walking this beat. She's still not too happy with her situation, but it was nice to know that a few of the citizens already knew her by name. She even started to participate in some of the conversations. 

She and Mark always followed the exact same route, which meant they always walked right by that park that's only a couple of blocks away from the elementary school. Greenfield, she learned was the school's name. Today was no different, except this time she saw children lined up behind that teacher she saw last week. Looks like they're making their way back to school. 

As they passed each other, the teacher nodded her head at Sara. "Hello, officers," she said before continuing leading her students towards the school.

This time she's wearing a navy blouse and brown blazers, black slacks, and black flats. At this distance, Sara could see that her eyes are blue behind those glasses and that she has the nicest smile Sara had ever seen.

"Wow, she's really pretty," Mark said.

"Yeah…" Sara couldn't help but agree.

"You think I should hit that?"

Sara groaned. "Why do you have to ruin it, Perez?"

* * *

She might be on patrol, but that didn't mean she'd let her skills get rusty. She'd been taking extensive notes. For example, the students from the park are from Greenfield Elementary, located two blocks away from the park. They go to that park every Monday and Thursday at 10 am for around one hour. There are 19 students in the class. Through several small talks with the teacher, she learned that her name was Ava Sharpe. She's taller than Sara, probably around 5' 9", which she usually finds annoying and/or intimidating, being a shorter person herself, but not this time. Ava Sharpe also has really pretty blue eyes and the best smile and her voice sounds like warm honey.

Okay so maybe all of her observations had been around Ava Sharpe, but these are all personal observations anyway, not like she's going to share them with anyone.

At this point, it was 10.55 am. She could see the students gathered around Ava Sharpe again. If she timed this right, she should cross paths with the group right about…

"Good morning, Officer Lance!"

"Good morning, Miss Sharpe." Seeing Ava Sharpe never failed to put a smile on Sara's face. "How are the children today?"

"They're doing really well. They just learned about some of the birds in the area."

"Is that right? Sounds like fun."

"It is. Looks like the students are learning a lot on our trips.” Ava paused for a second as if considering what she was about to say. “I was thinking of doing this every day instead of twice a week. I think they'll benefit from it. What do you think?" She looked at Sara expectantly.

"Yeah, that sounds great. More learning is better, right?"

Ava laughed. Sara could feel herself slowly melting just from that sound alone.

"It is, indeed, Officer. Do you walk by here every day, by chance? It’s just that I always see you during this time." Ava asked.

"What, no, I mean yes, I mean…"  _ Oh no, what if she thinks I'm a stalker? _ Sara thought.

"We walk here most days, except for our mandatory days off. I think Officer Lance here is off on Tuesdays and Wednesdays." Mark answered for Sara, who quickly composed herself.

"Ahem, yes, what Officer Perez said."

"I see," Ava said. "Well, I guess the class and I will see you on Thursday, Officer Lance. And what about you, Officer Perez?"

"Well, it's not as fun to patrol without Officer Lance here," Mark said, slinging his arm around Sara's shoulder, "so I try to match my schedule with hers. I'm off this Tuesday and Wednesday, too."

"Then I will see you on Thursday, too, Officer Perez. Officer Lance." Ava Sharpe waved goodbye and continued to walk with her class.

As soon as Ava was enough out of earshot, Mark turned towards Sara. "You got it bad for her, don't you?"

"What?" Sara tried to act nonchalantly.

"You like her," Mark grinned.

"I do not." 

"Yes, you do."

"I. Do. Not." She tried to shut him down.

"Well, she likes you."

"What, pfft, no she doesn't." She tried to brush him off, but the thought of Ava Sharpe maybe, possibly liking her made her blush.

"She does~," Mark said in a sing-song voice.

Sara just punched him on the arm and walked away.

"Ow, fuck, Lance. I'm gonna report you to the sergeant for harassment!"

"You go ahead and try, Perez."

* * *

As soon as she returned to the station that day, Sara tried to have her schedule changed so that she had the weekends off. It was a struggle, as most people didn’t want to give up their weekends off, but she managed to pull it off. She may or may not owe some of her co-workers a few questionable favors. She kept telling herself she just wanted the weekends free to have fun, that’s all. Mark's shit-eating grin told her he knew it was for another, tall, blonde reason.

  
  
  



End file.
